Purple Phones- A Series of Stories
by Daddy Nikiforov
Summary: Vincent and Scott are obviously in love with each other- and us Purple Phone lovers just love reading about it! In this fan fiction, there is many different short stories about the two- some invented by me , some by others! I take recommendations for stories, too. If you have a Purple Phone you want me to write, leave your recommendation in the reviews. I would love to write it!
1. First Time

Hello! **So, this** _firest_ **Purple Phones story is my idea on how Vincent and Scott began dating. Yes, I call Purple Guy "Vincent," and Phone Guy "Scott." I hope you don't mind. I just lovelovelove Rebornica, so...**

Scott sat on the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him. His eyes were glued on his phone screen, trying to defeat the stupid Dragon from his favorite game. He had been trying for weeks, and he was _so close..._ all he had to do was jump of his horse before the Dragon dove for him the fifth time, jump on its tail, stab it in the back, and then... _boom!_ He will have finally defeated the game.

He repeated the words over and over in his head, until the Dragon tried to dive for the fifth time. He tapped his screen repeatedly, tongue stuck out in concentration. As he leaped into the dragons tail, it roared and tried to shoot fire at him, but he jumped just in time. He then plunged his sword into the dragons back.

The Dragon roared and fell to the pixilated floor, dead. Scott stared at the screen, before throwing his arms up in a triumphant cheer. His phone almost flew out of his hand, but luckily, he tightened his grip just as he felt it slipping through his fingers. He sighed in relief, then threw it onto the office chair.

He then remembered he had killed the Dragon, and began to jump around, fists punching the air in delight. He was glad he was the only one at the Pizzaria right about then, because if not, people would have gotten alarmed by the hollars of joy, the loud jumping noises, and weird crashing sounds from the room that was off limits near the back of the building.

His little celebration went on for a few more minutes, until eventually he got tired. He panted, and fell back onto the floor again. He stared at the phone on the office chair, wanting to play another game, but his eyes strung from looking at the screen for too long, and he knew if he played a second longer his eyes would begin to water.

He stretched his legs out in front of him, wondering if he should check up on the cameras again. The Animatronics wouldn't harm him; They were too busy in a game of Poker. And he knew no one could possibly get in... He had locked the doors, and tightly shut the Windows.

Scott heard Foxy's delighted laugh. Obviously, he was winning the game so far. He wondered what everyone had lost to him. Chica probably had given up her pizza. On second thought, maybe her bib. Bonnie, most likely his guitar. And Freddy probably lost his hat, bow tie, and microphone.

Sad.

He was so deepin his thoughts, he did not hear the quiet footsteps walking up to him, nor did he hear the mysterious person sit down cross-legged behind him. Check, heading even know there was another human being in the building until he felt gentle arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

No surprise on who it was.

"I love you," Vincent whispered, burying his face into Scott's shoulder.

Scott blushed, pulse fluttering. He had known Vincent for as long as he could remember.

Actually, no. He has had a crush on Vincent for as long as he could remember.

Vincent loved him back, obviously. He was constantly flirting with Scott, constantly showing his affection, whether it was a compliment or kissing his face. And, yes, Scott liked him back. No, _loved_ him back. He wanted Vincent. Has wanted him since they first met.

But he tried to deny it. This was Vincent Bishop. Murderer. Killer. He was senseless. Heartless.

Scott told him that over and over. He just didn't believe it though. If Vincent was heartless, why would he always be trying to catch Scott's attention, always trying to get him to admit his true feelings?

As a result to all this drama, Scott concluded he would just act as though he hated Vincent. Never admit his feelings. Always push him away, even if his heart beated against his chest whenever the Killer was around. He was always catching glimpses of Vincent's handsome face as well, but whenever someone began to suspect his chrush, he would always deny any affection.

Sticking to the hate act, Scott grumbled back, "I hate you."

Vincent laughed, and rested his chin on Scott's shoulder. "Yeah, right. You so love me." He said, his signature evil smirk never leaving his face.

"No, I don't." Scott lied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Vincent said, leaning into Scott more. "You just want to keep it a secret. So I won't find out."

Scott was blushing profusely now, his heart thumping against his chest. He wanted to lean into Vincent, but his hate instincts took over. "Go away," he growled.

"Nah, I'm good like this," Vincent smirked, his soft grip never loosening.

Scott sighed, not out of irritation, but of relief that Vincent decided not to leave. He wanted Vincent to stay forever, to keep his arms wrapped around him for as long as he could. With a jolt, he realized something.

 _I_ do _love him._ He thought, his heart fluttering. _I can't deny it anymore. I want him. I need him._ He stared at the floor. _I_ love _him._

Vincent stayed a few minutes longer, his gentle breathing never faltering. Almost lulling Scott to sleep.

Eventually, Vincent sighed dreamily. "Well, best leave you to work, my love." He unwrapped his arms from around Scott's neck. As he was taking his hand away from his neck, though, Scott suddenly grasped his hand, halting him.

"Umm..." Vincent said, clearly flustered. "Scott?"

Scott ignored him, and placed a kiss on Vincent's hand. He could practically fell Vincent's blush on the back of his neck. Not that Vince would blush. He was usually the one making _Scott_ blush. He suspected Vincent had been waiting a kiss from him a long time.

But when he drew away and glanced at Vincent, he was blushing out of control, evil smirk replaced with a suprised expression. Scott looked away again, not releasing Vincent's hand.

"Sco... Scott?" Vincent stammered. "Are you... okay?"

Scott smirked. "Better than okay, actually." Then, without warning, he spun around and placed his mouth on Vincent's.

Vincent stared a second, before relaxing and leaning into Scott. Scott wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck, and Vincent did the same back. Scott didn't break the kiss-he wanted it to go in and on and on...

"Hey, Scott! You ready to go up against me in Poker- Oh!"

Scott startled back, arms yanking away from around Vince's neck. He spun toward the door and saw Foxy, a terrified expression on his robotic face.

Vincent smirked. "Yea, Foxy?"

Foxy glanced at him, and his horrified expression began to melt into apologetic. "Oops. My bad."

Scott blushed. "I... um..." He waved humbly. "Hi?"

Foxy stared back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt ye party there." He scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "Ye know, if ye really want privacy, ye can take over Pirates Cove for a couple of hours. I mean, I won't be in there fer a while, I have another Poker game to play... I can tell the rest of me crew to stay out, too... Scott, don't trust Chica. She'll probably stalk you while makin' out or something. I dunno. I can... tell her to stay out. She doesn't go in there without my permission, so..." He shrugged.

Scott giggled. "Thanks, Foxy. But-"

Foxy grinned mischeivously. "No, ye go in there. I don't mind. Here. Let's go." He gestured out the door.

Seconds later, Vincent and Scott where alone in Pirates Cove, staring at each other.

Vincent smirked. "So. I was right. You do like me."

Scott nodded nervously. "I do. I have for a long time, actually." He bit his button lip.

Vincent walked over to Scott and pushed him against the wall. "Well, then." Vincent grinned evilly. "What are we waiting for?"


	2. Trouble Morning

**Hello, again! I would like to make a shout out to:**

 **Samjax: of course! I am glad to do it. And oh, I am gonna go in and on...**

 **Anyway, in this AU, Vincent wakes up with a pounding headache, not sure where he is, until...**

Vincent's eyes blinked open.

He cursed, the sun shining right into his eyes. Didn't he have curtains? Didn't he always close them before going to bed for just this reason?

He stared at the window, irritated, then realized that there _were_ no curtains on the window. Where were they? He scanned the room, then noticed he wasn't even in his room. Where was he? How come he couldn't remember last night at all? Why does he have a splitting headache?

He slumped back, then noticed that he wasn't in his pajamas. He didn't have a shirt on, but waist down he had on his work pants, belt and shoes. _What the Heck?_ He thought, and then finally noticed something really, _really_ odd.

Someone was lying next to him, hugging him tightly. Vincent tried to look at the person, confused, then realised he must be in their room. He looked around again, and noticed Scott's fake phone head on the floor.

Vincent's eyes widened. He could feel the person breathing peacefully, and realized...

 _it wasn't a girl._

Vincent dumbly turned around quickly facing the person hugging him. Scott startled awake, stared at Vincent, then said, "hi."

Vincent blushed, then said, "what the hell, Scott."

Scott stared at him blankly, then said, "why am I in my room with you? Why am I hugging you? Why are we in my bed together? Why don't I have my shirt on?" He paused, eyes widening with realization. "Oh, hell no."

Vincent smirked evilly, then said, "ooooohhhhh, we got drunk and made out. Fine with me." Scott blushed.

Scott suddenly scratched the back of his neck, then his eyes widened even more. "Oh no! Nonononono! This can't be happening!"

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "What? Am I really that bad?"

"No! No, you are perfect! I love you!" He kissed Vincent to prove his point, then scanned the room. "Have you seen my phone head?!"

Vincent stared at Scott, then realized that... Scott didn't have his phone head on. No one has ever seen him without it. No one except Vincent and the other Nightgaurds knew why. Because when Scott had been stuffed into the Freddy Fazbear suit, it had screwed up his face. Vincent had seen him without his phone head once, when he had walked in on him while Scott had been getting changed into his Security uniform. Scott had shrieked, covering his face and yelling Vincent to look anywhere but there.

Vincent personally thought Scott's face was fine. He had dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and _man was he pretty._ He couldn't see why Scott thought his face was all that messed up. All he really had was a few scratches here and there, and a scar on his forehead. Personally, Vincent would always think, it only served to make Scott even more cute.

Scott was still scanning the room, eyes wide, and shrieked, "don't look at me! Don't!" He covered his face with his hands, breathing hard.

Vincent stared at Scott, blushing. Man, he wished Scott met his phone head off more often. His face was just...

Hesitating at first, Vincent slowly wrapped his hands around Scott's wrist, and gently pulled his hands from his face. Scott whimpered, but other wise didn't complain. Vincent squinted and studied Scott's face, smirking. Scott stared at him eyes wide nd said, "Vincent? Have you seen my phone head?"

Vincent grinned, and said, "yes, but I won't tell you where. I want to look at your face all day long."

Scott barely had time to form his rejection, because right then Vincent leaned forward and kissed him. _Kissed him._ For real. Regardless of his screwed up face, scars and scratches. Regardless that Scott had freaked out, and hidden from Vincent.

Scott was suddenly struck by a realization. Vincent lived him. Truly loved him. It didn't matter that he was screwed up. It didn't matter he kept his face hidden.

What really mattered was that Vincent loved him. Not for his looks, but for who he was.

Scott almost smiled in realization as he slowly closed his eyes and kissed Vincent back.

 **Ha, how was that? Not horrible? Did you get those feelz? Did ya? Huh? Huh? Ok, that's good. Sorry if it was a tad bit short. I finished this at 10:16, and I am super tired. Oh, I do take recommendations, btw! If you want me to write Scott and Vincent doing something of your choice, tell me in the reviews. Bye! See you in the next AU!**


	3. Switch-a-roo

**Hello! And thank you for sticking with me till chapter 5! Anyway, let's get onto the reviews...**

 **OoppsieDasi: Oh. Sorry. ㈴8 I'll fix it.**

 **Samjax: you are so sweet! ㈳6 Thank you! EVERYBODY, GO TO SAMJAX PAGE, AND FOLLOW. SHE JS THE NICEST PERSON EVER!**

 **Anyway, what would Vincent and Scott do if they... wait for it... wait for it... SWITCHED personalities? *gasp!* well, enjoy!**

Vincent sat a desk, flicking through the cameras. The tablet was flickered, and Vincent shook it, trying to fix the stupid problem with it.

Just then, the bell chime blared in his ear, and he yelped and fell out of his chair. He looked at the small alarm clock on the desk, relieved when it showed 6:00 in big red numbers. He clambered back to his feet, looked around and headed for the big door to his left.

Just as he was walking out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, terrified, only to find it was Scott, smirking widely and glaring at him. His heart fluttered, but he refused to let Scott see any affection.

Scott stared at him. "Leaving so soon?"

Vincent blushed, and stammered, "y-yes...why?"

Scott smirked wider. "Just wondering."

Vincent tried to smile, only to fail miserably. "Welp, I gotta go. My... my sister is waiting for me..." He lied. "See ya Scott..."

Scott wouldn't let go of his shoulder, and Vincent tried to wriggle out, failing. Scott's grip was like steel.

Scott pouted. "But I want alone time."

Vincent glared. "No."

Scott sighed. "Fine. I'll just have to make you. Unwillingly."

Vincent stared at Scott, processing his words. But before he could fully understand what he meant, Scott shoved his mouth onto Vincent's, and squeaked silently. Vincent stared at Scott, noticing how Scott had his eyes shut, obviously enjoying every bit of it.

When Scott broke _away,_ Vincent was a blushing mess, trembling and wanting Scott to kiss him again. He noticed Scott staring at him, smirking, (always with the smirking!) And he smiled weakly. Scott's smile faltered, and he stared at Vincent. "Whats up with all that red s*** on your face?" He asked.

Vincent rubbed the side of his face, and stammered, "um, it's... I'm..."

Scott's eyes widened, and he declared, smiling widely, "oh! You're blushing!"

Vincent blushed more. "No, I'm not."

Scott smirked wider. "Yea, you are. Admit it, Vincey. You love me. You _need_ me." (Insert chorus of "Super Psycho Love" here)

Vincent couldn't talk, so instead, he shook his head dumbly.

Scott wrapped his arm around Vincent's torso. "Why's that?"

Vincent could only shrug.

Scott smirked again, and kissed Vincent again. Vincent's legs suddenly stopped working, and he fell backwards, almost hitting his head on the swivel chair he always sat in. Scott fell on top of him, landing on his knees to keep from crushing Vincent.

Vincent continued to blush, resisting the impulse to kiss back. Even though he literally needed Scott to live. He wouldn't let Scott know. Nope.

Vincent realized with a twist if his heart that Scott wouldn't be doing this right now if he didn't like him. So obviously Scott loved him.

With a shrug, Vincent thought, "screw it" and kissed Scott back.

Scott jolted back, surprised. He stared at Vincent with a perplexed look on his face, blushing profusely. Vincent smirked. "Whats up with all that red s*** on your face?"

Scott stared a few seconds more, before his signature evil smirk returned, and he kissed Vincent again. Vincent kissed back, hugging Scott against him, and heard a startled, "Holy S***!"

Vincent and Scott both startled back, and wide eyes fell on Mike, another Night Guard.

He stared at them longer, and said, again, "Holy S***, guys."


	4. Them

**sorry I haven't updated in a little while! School has been INSANE, and I only get 2 hours on my tablet every day. I may not be able to post every week, but, here ya go! Anyway, reviews!**

 **Samjax: haha lol xp You are very sweet and kind!**

 **So, I had to do a crossover with another fandom I love. Please don't kill me. Don't worry, this is a Purple Phones. I just want to add some characters from a whole different fandom thing. Well, enjoy!**

Scott sighed in the passenger seat of Vincent's car. Glancing over at Vincent, he asked, again, "where are we going?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I already told you," he said, scowling. "You will see when we get there." He glanced at the green sign to his left. "We are almost there, anyways."

Scott slumped back. "Can't you just tell me? Since we are almost there."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "No."

Scott groaned loudly. "Fine. Don't tell me then. I don't care. Why would I care? It's just a date. I do not care. Not one bit. Nope. Nuh-uh. No. I couldn't care less-"

Vincent interrupted his little pityparty. "We're here," he said, turning off the car.

Scott looked up, his plastic phone head almost falling off from the sudden move. "We are?" He looked at the sign over the restaurant Vincent had pulled up to. "Pancakes that are totally... good?" He read, and stared at Vincent.

"What?" Vincent asked, shrugging.

Scott sighed. "Next time, I am in charge of where we go."

Vincent shrugged again. "Well, sorry."

Scott kicked open the door and climbed out of the car, and soon, Vincent was right next to him. He smirked.

"This is gonna be so weird."

Scott glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Vincent shook his head. "Never mind." He said. "Just come on."

As they walked through the door if the weird restaurant... thing... they were met by a snobby looking waitress. She sighed, irritated.

"Hello, welcome to the name on the sign. Need a table?"

Scott nodded, his phone head bobbing.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "You two are out of luck. We are out of tables. You're gonna have to share a table with another couple."

Vincent squinted, irritated, and then sighed. "Fine. That's fine."

The waitress rolled her eyes, again, and motioned him behind her. "This way."

They followed the waitress through the restaurant, customers filing past them in a hurry. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a table. And, as the waiter had said, they were sharing one.

The waitress sighed. "Here is your table. Sit down, pretend the other two people aren't there... I don't know. Just deal with it. You're all guys. Yay." She strode off, hands on hips, chewing her gum loudly.

Next to them, someone giggled. "Yay! Looks like we get to share a tad with someone! Isn't that great, Tim?"

Scott's head snapped back, looking at the person who had spoken. It was a... kid?

He had fluffy brown hair and brown hair, and was extremely pale. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was wearing a beige hoodie with brown striped sleeves. He was pretty short, and he looked around 15.

The man next to him smirked. "It's amazing, Toby. Calm down."

The man looked way older. He had dark hair, brown eyes and sideburns. He was wearing a tan leather jacket and blue jeans, and looked around 20. Which was weird. That age gap!

Scott and Vincent gawked at them, and the boy stood up and dragged them both I to the bench opposite them. He sat back down and smiled at them, a look of Insanity flashing through his eyes. "Hi!" He exclaimed, waving. "I'm Toby!"

The man next to him smirked again. "Sorry about Toby. He gets really excited when he meets new people."

Toby frowned at him. "You make me sound like a dog."

The man grinned. "Maybe it's because you are!" He put his arm around the boys shoulders and gave him a massive noogie that looked extremely painful. The boy, strangely enough, only laughed.

The man glanced up at Vincent and Scott. "Hi." He said, unwrapping his arm from around Toby's shoulders. "I'm Masky-"

Before he could finish, Toby looked over at him with a look of terror on his face. The man seemed to realize mistake, and said frantically, "Tim. My name is Tim."

Toby looked immediately relieved.

Vincent pointed at Scott. "Hi. That's Scott." Then he pointed at himself. "And I'm Vincent."

Toby nodded.

Tim glanced around awkwardly. "So... what's up?"

Scott shrugged.

Tim's head flew up. "Shit! I forgot! Me and Toby have to go somewhere now!" He leaped up and lifted Toby out of his seat and placing him on his shoulders. "See ya"

Vincent blinked. What the Heck?

Tim ran out of the building, and Scott could only wonder where they were going.

Scott was sitting in the kitchen when he heard Vincent frantically calling his name. He sighed.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Get over here!" Vincent yelled. Scott rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"What?" He asked. Vincent only pointed at the screen.

Scott looked at the TV screen, and his eyes widened. "Breaking news." The reporter said. "It appears the resistance of the Williams family was broken into, and the family had been brutally murdered. The only evidence are the hack marks in the bodies, obviously from an ax, and this photo."

The television lit up with a picture. It was obviously takin by a security camera. Most family's had them. But the thing on the picture was the thing that made him gasp.

One man and a teenager were staring at the camera. Once was wearing a creepy, white mask and a tan leather jacket, and the other was wearing a mouth guard with a smile painted on it, orange goggles, and a beige hoodie with a blue hood pulled over his fluffy brown hair. The reporter continued.

"If you ever see these two people, please tell the authorities immediately."

Scott and Vincent stared at each other in shock.

They _had_ seen them.


End file.
